ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragalia Lost
Dragalia Lost }} is an action role-playing game developed by Cygames and published by Nintendo, for Android and iOS. It was initially released in September 2018, and was later released in other regions. The game received mixed reviews from critics, but had grossed over 50 million by the end of 2018. Plot The story takes place in Alberia, the kingdom where dragons live. All royal members in Alberia have the Dragon Transformation ability, where they can wield a dragon's power by forming a pact with a dragon to borrow their form in battle. One day, a strange occurrence begins to happen in this kingdom. The Holy Shard protected by the capital starts to lose its power. In order to save his people, the Seventh Prince, who has not made a pact with a dragon, sets off on his Dragon Selection Trial. Gameplay Dragalia Lost is an action role-playing game with touchscreen controls, where characters attack enemies with simple and magic attacks of different elements which can be weaker or stronger than other ones. Another method of attack is a special attack where the character transforms into a dragon and can greatly damage the enemy for a moment when they have sufficient energy that can be collected while playing or destroying statues of dragons. The characters also have their own classes, with attacking and healing types being the primary ones. While the game is fully playable as a single-player experience, it also supports up to four-player co-operative multiplayer. Development Dragalia Lost is a collaborative development between Nintendo and Cygames. It was a secret project within Cygames, with many of its employees being surprised upon learning of the collaboration, with Nintendo even buying 5% of their stock. The game marks as Nintendo's first intellectual property released for mobile devices without any prior appearance on Nintendo hardware. According to director Hiroki Matsuura, the game's main story comprises more than 600,000 words in its original Japanese version due to the inclusion of character stories and sidequests, with around 100 more words for every post-release event. The game was released in Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, and the United States on September 27, 2018, with other regions to follow later. It later launched in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia, Canada, Singapore, and New Zealand on January 26, 2019. Music The game's soundtrack consists of songs from Daoko's discography and its main theme song is "Owaranai Sekai de" (終わらない世界で, In a Never-Ending World). On November 30, 2018, Cygames released a preview of three new songs that would be played during the game's "Resplendent Refrain" raid event. *''"Overture"'' Composer: SATOMAN, Hironao Nagayama Performed by: Ai Kakuma *''"Blurry"'' Composer: Hironao Nagayama Performed by: Ai Kakuma (who voiced Lucretia), Yuki Nakashima (Elias), and Manaka Iwami (Pia) *''"Kaede" ("楓")'' Composer: EVEhttp://eveofficial.com/info/news/939.html Performed by: Ai Kakuma During the "Fire Emblem: Lost Heroes" event, the main title song was changed to the Fire Emblem series' main theme. A remix version of the song, performed by Daoko and Scha Dara Parr, was played on the home menu screen and music from Fire Emblem Heroes was used for the event's quests. Reception | Destruct = 6/10 | NLife = | PG = | TA = }} The game surpassed 300,000 registrations in Japan in its pre-registration period a month prior to release. The game grossed in its first two weeks, which had raised to over by the end of 2018. The game was nominated for "Portable Game of the Year" at the 22nd Annual D.I.C.E. Awards. Notes References Category:2018 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:IOS games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with downloadable content Category:Action role-playing video games